lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Orc
(For Gundabad, Angmar and Isengard Orcs) (For Dol Guldur and Mordor Orcs) |armour = Varies |armour points = Varies |attack strength = Varies |alignment = The Servants of Sauron |spawn = In dark places in many biomes, and during daytime in other biomes like Angmar or Mordor. |drops = maggoty bread, coins, Orc bones, rotten flesh, random armour |alignment needed = +150 (usually) |cost = 15 |NPC = A chieftain of the faction you're interested in |added in = 1|pledge = No}} Orcs are evil creatures that inhabit parts of Middle-earth. They can be found at night in many regions (Gondor, Wilderland, Eriador for example), and also during daylight hours in some biomes (Mordor, Angmar). In addition, Orcs may launch an invasion and attack a land where they do not normally spawn -- Lindon, for example, can be invaded by Gundabad Orcs. There are currently nine different Orc races in the Mod: Angmar Orcs, Black Uruks, Dol Guldur Orcs, Gundabad Orcs, Gundabad Uruks, Isengard Snaga, Mordor Orcs, Uruks and Utumno Orcs. If one wields an orc weapon and slays a man, it will give you Man-flesh. If a player has earned -500 or lower alignment with the respective Orc faction, the members of that faction will fear the player and flee. The only exceptions are Mordor and Utumno Orcs. Orcs eyes glow in the darkness, allowing them to be seen in dark places. Upon killing an Orc, the player gains the achievement "Orc Slayer". History The Orcs were originally created by the Dark Lord Melkor, who captured elves and tortured them until eventually they became deformed, belligerent, cowardly slaves to his evil purposes. These were the first Orcs. After Melkor was overthrown in the War of Wrath, what few of the Orcs that remained splintered into warring tribes in secluded foothills and under mountains, their nature preventing them from banding together to forward the purpose of conquering the free peoples. They remained in a general disarray until the arrival of their new master, Sauron, under whom they rallied and fought the War of the Ring. Angmar Orcs These Orcs spawn in Angmar. Types of Angmar Orcs * Angmar Orc * Angmar Orc Warrior (removed) * Angmar Orc Archer * Angmar Orc Bombardier * Angmar Orc Chieftain * Angmar Orc Trader * Angmar Banner Bearer Mounts Angmar Orcs sometimes ride on Angmar Wargs, they are sometimes accompanied by Warg Bombardiers during an invasion. Armour and Tools The Orcs of Angmar use Angmar tools and armour, which can be crafted on the . Alignment Effects Killing Angmar Orcs will decrease alignment with Gundabad and Angmar. It will increase alignment with the Dúnedain of the North and the High Elves. Black Uruks The Black Uruks spawn in Mordor and everywhere Mordor invades. Types of Black Uruk * Black Uruk * Black Uruk archer Armour and Tools Black Uruk will wear Black Uruk Armour, and use Black Uruk weapons. Alignment Effects Killing Black Uruks will decrease alignment with Mordor, Near Harad, Half-trolls and Morwaith, and increase alignment with Dorwinion, Gondor and Rohan. Dol Guldur Orcs These Orcs spawn in and around Dol Guldur. Types of Dol Guldur Orcs * Dol Guldur Orc * Dol Guldur Orc Archer * Dol Guldur Orc Chieftain * Dol Guldur Orc Trader * Dol Guldur Banner Bearer Mounts Dol Guldur Orcs sometimes ride on Mirkwood Spiders. Armour and Tools Dol Guldur Orcs will wear Dol Guldur Armour and wield Dol Guldur weapons. Alignment Effects Slaying Dol Guldur Orcs will decrease Dol Guldur alignment and increase alignment with Dale, the Woodland Realm and the Lothlórien. Gundabad Orcs These Orcs spawn in the Misty Mountains, Eriador, and surrounding areas. Types of Gundabad Orcs *Gundabad Orc *Gundabad Archer *Gundabad Chieftain *Gundabad Banner Bearer Mounts Gundabad Orcs sometimes ride on Gundabad Wargs. Armour and Tools The Gundabad Orcs are scavengers, and therefore use a variety of different armour and equipment, such as iron, bronze, Mordor, Angmar, Gundabad Uruk, bone, fur, or leather. Alignment Effects Killing Gundabad Orcs will decrease alignment with Gundabad, Dol Guldur, and Angmar. It will increase alignment with the following factions: Dúnedain of the North, Durin's Folk, Blue Mountains, Lothlórien, Woodland Realm, High Elves, and Fangorn. In other words, no one likes the Gundabad Orcs (except Angmar and Dol Guldur). Gundabad Uruk These Orcs spawn only in the Misty Mountains and during Gundabad Invasions. Types of Gundabad Uruks * Gundabad Uruk * Gundabad Uruk Archer Armour and Tools All, Gundabad Uruks wear Gundabad Uruk Armour and wield Gundabad Uruk Equipment. Alignment effects Killing Gundabad Uruks will decrease alignment with Gundabad, Dol Guldur, and Angmar. It will increase alignment with the following factions: Dúnedain of the North, Durin's Folk, Blue Mountains, Lothlórien, Woodland Realm, High Elves, and Fangorn. In other words, no one likes the Gundabad Uruks (except Angmar and Dol Guldur). Isengard Snaga These Orcs are the lesser slaves of Isengard, and are found in Nan Curunír and the Uruk Highlands Types of Isengard Snaga * Isengard Snaga * Isengard Snaga Archer * Isengard Snaga Warg-Rider Mounts Isengard Snaga occasionally ride upon Isengard Wargs, and are sometimes accompanied by Isengard Warg Bombardiers. Armour and Tools These Orcs are Scavengers and therefore use a variety of , such as fur, bronze, and several other variants of Orc armours. Alignment Effects Slaying Isengard Snaga will decrease Isengard alignment and increase alignment with Rohan, Fangorn and Gondor. Mordor Orcs These Orcs spawn in Mordor and surrounding areas such as Gondor and Ithilien. Types of Mordor Orcs * Mordor Orc * Mordor Orc Archer * Mordor Orc Bombardier * Mordor Orc Commander * Mordor Orc Trader * Mordor Orc Slaver * Mordor Orc Spider Keeper * Mordor Banner Bearer Mounts Mordor Orcs sometimes ride on Mordor Wargs or Mordor Spiders, they are sometimes accompanied by Warg Bombardiers when their faction invades. Armour and Tools Mordor Orcs wear Mordor armour and use Mordor equipment. To craft Orc armour and Orc tools one would have to use Orc steel ingots and craft it on a . Alignment Effects Killing Mordor Orcs will decrease alignment with Mordor, Near Harad, Half-Trolls and Morwaith and increase alignment with Dorwinion, Rohan and Gondor. Uruks These Orcs spawn in and around Rohan, Nan Curunír and the Uruk Highlands. Types of Uruks * Uruk * Uruk Crossbower * Uruk Sapper * Uruk Berserker * Uruk Chieftain * Uruk Trader * Uruk Banner Bearer Armour and Tools Uruks will wear Uruk Armour and wield Uruk weapons. Alignment Effects Slaying Uruks will decrease Isengard alignment and increase alignment with Rohan, Fangorn and Gondor. Utumno Orcs These orcs spawn in Utumno. They are hostile to all other factions. Types of Utumno Orcs *Utumno Orc *Utumno Orc Archer Armour and Tools The Utumno Orcs wield Utumno weapons and wear Utumno armour. Names The following orc names apply for all of the races : Category:Evil Category:Mobs Category:Mordor Category:Gundabad Category:Angmar Category:Dol Guldur Category:Orcs Category:Utumno Category:Uruk-hai Category:Black Uruks